worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebel T-47 Combat Airspeeder
Background (wookiepedia) The T-47 was modified by the Rebel Alliance technicians into a patrol and combat craft, becoming commonly known as the snowspeeder, especially after its extensive use at Echo Base on Hoth. The Rebel Alliance had used the T-47 airspeeder for reconnaissance on Dantooine and other planets. When the Rebels moved to Hoth, the airspeeder required modifications to function for extended periods in the extremely cold climate. One of the technicians involved in the modifications was Deen Voorson. Heaters were added near the drive units, and de-icing nozzles were added to prevent icing on control surfaces. Rebel technicians also scavenged Y-wing parts, including armor plates, control surfaces, and refitted cockpit modules for the snowspeeder. The Rebels armed the craft with dual AP/11 dual laser cannons and converted the cargo manager into a gunner. Computerized targeting systems and displays were used by the gunner to control the lasers and harpoon gun. However, the pilot could take control of weapons if needed. Since the speeder lacked shields, armor plating was added to the hull. An advanced power plant and repulsorlift engines were installed to compensate for the added weight of armor and weapons. Its small size, maneuverability and speed allowed the ship to dodge enemy blasts. T47airspeeder-TSSA T-47 airspeeder. In addition to cold environments, T-47s were modified by Alliance forces for use in several different climates. The swampspeeder version included flotation gear and water-tight seals. The sandspeeder was equipped with advanced filters to keep out sand, engine cooling units, and long-range radar for navigating sandstorms. The skyspeeder had a pressurized cockpit and more powerful repulsorlifts for higher altitudes, and was used in patrolling the Rebel's base on Arbra. T-47s were used by the Rebel Alliance in hit-and-run missions during the Galactic Civil War. The T-47 was also vital to Alliance tactics such as Attack Pattern Beta and Attack Pattern Delta. During the Battle of Hoth in 3 ABY, snowspeeders delayed the advancing Imperial forces, providing extra time to evacuate Rebels from Echo Base. After finding the snowspeeders' blasters to be ineffective against the armored AT-AT walkers, Rebel pilots used tow cables to tie up the legs of AT-ATs, causing at least one to crash to the ground. Regardless of this partial success, many—if not most—of the snowspeeders that participated in the battle were either damaged or destroyed. Those not lost in combat were demolished by the Rebels. Following the Battle of Hoth, the T-47 continued to be used by the Rebel Alliance and the harpoon-and-tow cable tactic was employed in other battles, including the Battle of Kothlis. Ship Type: Rebel Combat Air Speeder Class: Modified T-47 Air Speeder Crew: 2 MDC BY LOCATION: Main Body 150 (1500 sdc) Cockpit 100 (1000 sdc) Double laser Cannon 80 (800 sdc) Repulsors 120 (1200 sdc) Harpoon 60 (600 sdc) Armour - Stops all Heavy Blaster Pistols. Speed Flying - 1000kph Altitude - 250m Statistics Length - 5.3m Height - 1.4m Weight - Cargo - minimal Cost - 50 000 as modified Weapons Weapon - Double Laser Cannon Purpose - Anti-vehicle Range - 1.5km Damage - 1d4x10+10 (1d4x100+100sd) Rate of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon - Power Harpoon Purpose - Anti-vehicle Range - 200m Damage - 6d6 (6d6x10sd) (none if tow cable and fusion disc are used) Rate of Fire - once Ammo - 1 Bonuses - +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: Standard Information Package Communications - Range Targeting Systems Radar/Sensors - Range 30km COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training +1 attack at level 7 and 12 +1 dodge at level 4, 8 and 12 +1 autododge at level 5, 10 and 15 +15% to piloting Rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Rebel Sourcebook(West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)